


New Beginnings

by onechicagogurl



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onechicagogurl/pseuds/onechicagogurl
Summary: This is a one shot of how I would like to see the series end. For purposes of this story I've set it at the end of season 11. It was inspired in part by things both Derek and Jesse have said about the future of our captain. I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 21
Kudos: 76





	New Beginnings

Battalion Chief Matthew Casey walked into his newly appointed quarters at firehouse 51 and sat down at his desk. It was halfway through his first shift and he had to admit it still felt strange not to see Boden sitting where he was now.

Becoming battalion chief at his age was not anything Casey had wanted. He fully expected to be swinging a halligan until he retired at age 60 the way Mouch had this year but things changed when Boden revealed that he too was putting in his papers and wanted Casey as his successor.

Casey reached into the box on his desk and pulled out a framed photo. He gazed lovingly at the beautiful woman cradling a newborn baby and remembered why he had agreed to Boden's request. 

Talk about the unexpected. After his divorce Casey had thought he would end up alone. He never thought that one day he would look up and see that the woman he was meant to spend his life with was standing right in front of him. Sylvie was a breath of fresh air. Her kind and loving heart had healed him and he hoped he had done the same for her. Spurred on by the tragic death of Otis and the horrible events of 2020 they had confessed their feelings for one another and were married last May. And six weeks ago they had welcomed their beautiful baby girl they had named Julie. When the doctor handed him his daughter to place on Sylvie's chest Casey knew he could no longer stay on truck 81. 

Three days ago Boden and Mouch had spent their last day at 51. It was an uneventful shift and last night they had all gathered at the academy dinner to celebrate. Everyone had attended. All of the Herrmanns. Cruz and Chloe, who was due any day now with their first child. Chiefs Walker and Patterson. Captain Welch. Rafferty. Foster. Borelli. A who's who really of all those who had passed through the doors of the firehouse. But it was Mills who surprised all of them by walking in with Gabby on his arm. It turns out Mills had gone down to Puerto Rico to volunteer and one thing had led to another. What was it Hallie had once called Pete? A sneaky little bastard? The look on Gabby's face told Casey that she had finally found peace and he was happy for her.

"Chief."

Casey glanced up to see Stella standing at the door. Or should he say Lieutenant Kidd. He couldn't think of a better person to take his place on truck.

"Can I help you, Lieutenant?"

"Captain Severide is waiting for you." 

Casey couldn't help but smile at the way Stella said her husband's new rank. She was so proud of Kelly for not only his promotion but being asked to head up OFI. And the house was proud too of Cruz for being named lieutenant and put in charge of squad.

Casey reached into his pocket and pulled out the two cigars he'd put there anticipating this moment. He stood up and headed out to the apron where he found Severide sitting in a lawn chair waiting for him. He handed him one of the cigars and took the other chair.

They sat quietly smoking and looking out at the Chicago skyline. Casey was tempted to break the moment by making some grand speech like Boden would have but he held his tongue.

True his life hadn't turned out the way he had planned it, but in the end it was the way it was supposed to. He had a wife and daughter and a career he was proud of. Not bad for a Chicago guy.

The end.


End file.
